


From Me to Me

by RougeSpirit1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Future Advice, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeSpirit1/pseuds/RougeSpirit1
Summary: Time Travel? Absurd. Yet here Law was somehow face to face with his past self. He knows nothing can change the course he's on. But perhaps he can offer a few words to make it easier to trek.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	From Me to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Transitioned from FF.net to here. Original Publish Date: 4/24/2019

**You're not desperate enough to read a certain type of story until you find yourself staring at an empty word document lmao. But yeah, this tidbit is based off of something I read recently, and I thought that it was an interesting idea to write on. This is my first time writing in this particular style so forgive me if the layout or flow seems odd ha-ha. Don't forget to leave a review**

One pair of eyes stares with a burning hatred. Raw and fresh, swirling about his pupils like a fiery inferno, unquenchable by nothing short of the tears of god. But then again, who was god to a non-believer?

The next pair of eyes stares, cold and but not empty. If you look closer, beneath that glossy layer that shields everything he feels, one would find understanding and determination. These were the eyes of a man who had been dragged through hell naked.

One set of teeth bares in anger, thin lips curl backwards so far that gum reveals. If you listen closer, you almost hear the cracks of enamel. It makes for a feral expression combined with the eyes. Not even his sickly frame and patchy skin dims the effect.

The other's mouth was closed, lips sealed in a straight line. There was no smile but there was no frown either. Together with the eyes, it made for a neutral calculating expression.

The first one. The younger, takes it as pity. And jumps, a small shiv glints in the sunlight. He refuses to take pity from _anyone_.

The second one. The older, mumbles a word. A small section of the world bubbles off, blue. Another word quietly breathes from the older man. The two switches places and the younger stabs at air.

Hatred filled eyes opens wide in surprise and he stumbles to the ground, knees scrape dirt. Shock dissipates from him quickly though, the flame in his eyes fan hotter as he gets up, spins around and leaps again.

Once again, the older breathes a word and the two switches places. The younger stabs at nothing once more. Cycle repeats and repeats until the older decides that he's had enough of this. He had little time to be there.

The shiv in the younger's hand replaces with a rather dull stone. Too smooth and too small to toss and injure the older with. He snarls but stands his ground. He is not a foolish boy, quite the opposite in fact, and realizes he cannot touch this strange man. So, he decides to listen, and figure out why this stranger bothers him. This stranger with the hat that looks almost exactly like his. White hats with black spots on it are not easy to come by. It is in fact a very strange pattern for a hat.

The stranger smirks slightly, glad the younger is now attentive but frowns again. A sigh escapes him this time. So much to say. So little time. He steps closer, slowly as not to set his younger else closer to the edge he was already standing on. He sits in the middle of the bubble, halfway closer to where his younger is standing and casts his loyal Kikou to the side. Not far enough so that he is left defenseless should some unsavory character interrupt them.

Tenseness in the younger's shoulders dies down and his tightly balled fists loosen. He now stares at the man with curious trepidation. Slowly he sits down as well, but remains by his leftover half of the bubble, flaming eyes locked on the older man.

Lips part but no words come out. He honestly thought he wouldn't get this far with the young boy. Had expected him to scream and fight and protest until he exhausted himself. The older man chuckles under his breath. Seemed that life could bend backwards once in a while.

The younger pitches unnoticeably at the older man's chuckle. What was so funny about the situation? He frowns, growing tired of the constant silence and foolishness. Thick silence shatters.

"What do you want." His words came demanding. Flat but sharp, cutting straight to the point.

The older man tilted his head slightly, a wisp of a fond smile graced his otherwise stoic features. He'd forgotten how impatient he used to be. He gently bobs his head back and forth Bink's Brew, deciding on which string of words to lace together.

The younger regards the older.

After a moment, the bobs stop, and he looks at his younger self. Oh, what to say. Oh, what to say. He smiles. "Subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu." He closes his eyes "Kittodaijōbu."

The older begins to gently bob his head again.

Such comforting words from a stranger is a sudden shock to the younger's system. His brain halts the other functions of his body for extra processing power. He simply is unable to compute the kindness. At a loss for words, he acts in the only way he knows how. With snarls and growls and burning eyes that petrify the weak.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling those words to me. You don't know me."

"Of course, I know you and your suffering. I _am_ you after all." The older says without hesitation, an uncharacteristically tender smile on his face. Teeth is not shown. He tilts his head to the side again, eyes cast downwards. He contemplates his next words for a few moments. His words shock the younger into brief silence.

Numerous questions stream through the younger's brain. A mile a minute. 'What' is the most repetitive. His mouth gapes like a fish as he stares at the other. Nonchalant he is. Those eyes fan the hatred once more. The embers of curiosity vanish. He bares his teeth once more and pitches up. In an instant the gap between the two is closed. The younger grabs the older by the collar and yanks his head up, forcing the older to stare at him. He screams in the older's face. He seethes, foam bubbles in the corners of his mouth.

"How dare you presume to say you are me!? You know nothing about my suffering. Nothing! Sword or not I will _kill_ you if you make one more accusation about me."

The older does not react. Instead, he smiles. Teeth shows. It is not impossibly wide. He could never make it as bright as his father's. His Corazon's. He wraps his arm around the younger in a bear hug. Tight and unrelenting. He feels the other struggle and curse and spit at him, makes demands. He squeezes tighter and says

"Heed me or not, I will do my part. But you will be okay. As you grow stronger andweaker, everything will become _hard_. Painfully hard. You will scream and cry and claw in agony, wishing you had died with Mother and Father. But listen. There are people in this world that genuinely care about you. People who would throw their entire lives away for you without a second thought. It seems unbelievable. I thought so too. But it's the truth. Do not be afraid to open up. Do not be afraid to let those people into your heart. Everything will be fine."

Then as suddenly as the man appears, he disappears and the blue bubble, leaving the young boy with more questions than answers. The older man's words sink in, nestling there like a family of birds. Annoyance. That's how he feels towards these words. Though, as he goes about his daily tasks, he ponders them, wondering what the older had meant. Curiosity. That's how he feels towards these words.

Six months pass since Doflamingo's brother kidnaps him.

Understanding. Acceptance. Gratefulness. That's how he feels towards those words.


End file.
